DDR PASSION
by cute-neko-chan
Summary: Tsunade reune a todos los chunnin a su despacho. Tiene una mision muy especial, solo para los mejores, asi que organiza un torneo. Sin saber aún de que se trata la mision, todos se apuntan. Días después se anuncia la misión...leed y review please! nn
1. Chapter 1

**DDR PASSION**

_**Nota de la autora:**_

SI!!! AQUI ESTOY YO OTRA VEZ PARA FASTIDIARLES CON OTRO FIC ESTUPIDO!!!!!!! XD

Esta idea hace ya tiempo que la llevo masticando en mi cerebro, asi que puede que cuando se me pasen las ganas de escribir deje el fic xD pero si recibe reviews lo voy a seguir, por ustedes, queridos lectores xD Si alguien lo ha notado, estoy intentando mejorar mi estilo, añadir mas descripciones, etc...asi que no sean malos/as xD

_**Que empieze este fic no quiere decir que no vaya a seguir los demas, solo que me tardare mas xD no solo por eso, sino tambien por la escuela Xx**_

**DISCLAIMER: ****Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (ya me gustaria xD), tampoco el DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) ni el SingStar, pero la idea original de DDR PASSION si, asi que prohibido copiar o colocar en cualquier web sin mi permiso!! **

**Aclaraciones:**

**Encontraras el significado de las palabras con al final del fic.**

**Los personajes tienen aproximadamente unos 19-20 años**

**En la historia, Sasuke mató a Orochimaru y volvió a Konoha. No se sabe nada de Itachi, aún ;D**

**Esta historia aun no tiene pareja definida, puede ser Deisaku, HidanSaku, ItaSaku, GaaSaku, NaruSaku... incluso PeinSaku (Pein es el lider de Akatsuki xD) lo que me pida mas gente, excepto yuri o SasuSaku, lo siento, pero ODIO a Sasuke X(**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tsunade reune a todos los chunnin a su despacho. Tiene una mision muy especial, solo para los mejores, asi que organiza un torneo. Sin saber aún de que se trata la mision, todos se apuntan. Días después se anuncia la misión:

¡¡¡¡HACER PUBLICIDAD A UN KARAOKE!!!

El torneo era de DDR y SingStar, los que ganasen irian a la misión. Muchos quisieron desapuntarse, pero la recompensa los retuvo. Pagaban nada más ni nada menos que ¡¡¡¡¡¡dos millones de Ryou!!!!!! Asi que nadie se atrevió a protestar. El torneo seria en dos semanas, para que los participantes se preparasen. Toda la aldea no hacia nada más que hablar del torneo. Todos estaban sorprendidos, ya que en él tambien participarian sujetos como Neji, Choji, Sasuke y Shino. Toda la aldea esperaba ansiosa que pasasen las dos semanas. Todos, excepto algunos participantes, que , o bien estaban muertos de miedo, o bien estaban muertos de nervios. Incluso habian abandonado sus tareas, como las misiones y el hospital, para practicar. La venda de DDR y SingStars se disparó esas dos semanas, así que todas las tiendas tenían una docena, como mínimo. Lo que también se diaparo fueron los ingresos en el hospital por ataques de nervios y estrés, tambien las fracturas por caídas de DDR. Y asi, hasta que al fin pasaron las dos semanas.

Era una mañana soleada, una suave brisa cálida recorria las calles de la ciudad. Solo habia un lugar de la villa en la que no se respiraba tranquilidad. La torre de Hokage. Todos los grupod de chunnin se encontraban en el despacho de la Godaime, nerviosos, sudados, apretujados, con cuatro litros de perfume, con dieciseis capas de maquillaje...Tsunade, sin poder aguantar mucho más la tension, tomó la palabra.

Tsunade: Bien, todos saben porqué estan aqui, asi que iremos directamente al grano. ¿Alguno de vosotros sabe cantar y bailar, realmente?

Todos: Por supuesto, Tsunade-sama!! (se oyó un shishou de fondo)

Tsunade: Bien, ahora lo comprobaremos. Dirigios todos al tejado de mi oficina.

Los chunnin obedecieron, seguidos por la Hokage. Observaron el tejado. Habia estado perfectamente preparado para un torneo de esas características. Habia una docena de maquinas de DDR y media docena de SingStars, todo muy organizado.

Tsunade: Shizune!!

Shizune: H-Hai!!!-sacó unos planos, rollos de pergaminos y esquemas, hasta que dió con el correcto- ah...aqui está, Tsunade-sama!!- le entrego el rollo.

Tsunade: Bien. Asi es como se organizarán!!- extendió el rollo, apareciendo un gran esquema con los nombres de los participantes.- Empezaran con el DDR, los ninjas que saquen peor puntuación serán eliminados, pero aún les quedará el SingStar. El o los ganadores del DDR tambien participarán en el SingStar. No está permitido utilizar tecnicas como Byakugan, Sharingan o Flor de Loto para ganar en el DDR.-dijo mirando a Neji, Sasuke y Rock Lee.- La puntuación también sirve para el SingStar. En fin, ¡¿Se atreven?!

Todos: HAAAAI!!!!!!!!!!!!- cada uno eligió una máquina y se prepararon. Empezó la musica y aparecieron varios jounins.

Tsunade: Ellos controlaran que no hagan trampas. Bien, ¡¡¡¡¡¡EMPIEZEN!!!!!!

Todos empezaron a bailar. Se oían cosas como: ¡¡¡¡¡YOSH!!!EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD ESTA CONTIGO LEE!!!! **¡¡¡¡¡SHAAAANNNAROOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Y asi empezó todo. Dos horas después, solo quedaban en pie Neji, Rock Lee, Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, Ino y Sakura para el DDR y Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, Ino y Sakura para el SingStar.

Tsunade: hmm...bien, ¡¡ahora las semifinales!! ¡¡de aqui solo saldrán cinco DDRs y seis SingStars, asi que preparaos!!!!! pero eso será mañana.

Todos: ¿¿QUE??

Tsunade: ya me harté de oirles cantar, me duele la cabeza asi que mañana vuelvan aqui hacia las cuatro de la tarde para cantar y bailar como nunca, ¡¡¿¿me oyeron??!!

Todos: ¡¡¡¡HAI, TSUNADE-SAMA!!!!- y se separaron en diferentes direcciones.

Con Neji:

Se encontraba entrenando en la mansión Hyuuga.

Neji: ''vaya, no creí que ganaría, fue muy facil.''

Con Rock Lee:

En el campo de entrenamiento.

Gai: YOSH!!! ESE ES MI ALUMNO!!! ESE ES EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD EN TODO SU ESPLENDOR!!! TU LLAMA ARDE MÁS QUE NUNCA LEE, ALUMNO MIO!!!!!

Tenten: eehhh...yo tambien voy a participar.

Gai: no esperaba menos de ti, Tenten!! MUCHO MENOS DE TI LEE!!!!!!!! NO TIENES VOZ PARA CANTAR, PERO QUE ESO NO TE IMPIDA BAILAR!!!!!!

Rock Lee: si!! y asi podre bailar junto a mi bella Sakura-chan!!!!!!

Con Sasuke:

En la mansión Uchiha.

Sasuke: Vaya estupidez. Eso no es una mision ninja ni es nada. No pienso volver alli.

Con Naruto:

En el Ichiraku Ramen.

Naruto: si!!! otro tazón de ramen!! tengo que celebrar que entre en las finales!!!!!!

Hinata: Y-yo t-te pago es-este tazón Na-na-naruto-kun-dijo sonrojandose.

Naruto: SIIII!!! Hinata-chan eres muy amable!!!!!!!

Con Ino y Sakura:

De camino a la floristería de Ino.

Ino: Vaya, vaya, asi que la frentuda sabe bailar y cantar, nee frentuda??

Sakura: si, y parece que lo hago mejor que los berridos de un cerdo, nee cerdita??

Con Kiba:

En el parque con Akamaru.

Kiba: Akamaru...tu crees que yo se cantar??

Akamaru: waf...(no...)

Kiba: uuuh... lo imaginé...

La mañana siguiente:

Sakura se encontraba paseando por las calles de Konoha, buscando algo para distraerse, cuando vio una cabellera rubia muy conocida para ella. Se acercó lentamente para comprobar si estaba en lo cierto. Le vio el rostro al chico y grito:

Sakura: ¡¡¡ERES TU!!! ¡¡¡¡¡lo sabia!!!!!! ¿¿que haces aquí??

Chico: ¿¿eehh??...¡¡eres tu Sakurita!! ¡¡cuanto tiempo gatita!!

_**Continuará!!!!!**_

**¿¿Quien es el rubio misterioso?? ¿¿De que conoce a Sakura?? ¿¿Por que la llama gatita?? (xD) ¿¿Va a aparecer Sasuke en las finales?? ¿¿Quien ganará el concurso??**

**Todo eso y mas, en el proximo capitulo!! ;D**

**palabras:**

**Ryou: es la moneda oficial del mundo de Naruto.**

**Godaime: Quinta (de Quinta Hokage)**

_**Reviews please!!**_


	2. explicaciones

**ReViEwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwSSSSSSSSSS XD**

nAtSuMi-ÇhªN: nee, tranquila! yo tambien creo que queda genial con cualquier macho XD claro que puedo agregarte!! pero pasame tu msn xD

hinata-chan: NejiHina...humm...bueno...podria ser, pero yo prefiero el NaruHina xD y me referia a la pareja de Sakura xD pero bueno, gracias! n.n

Aelilim: gracias por avisar, pero voy a seguir asi n.n de todos modos, gracias por tomarte la molestia de decirmelo.

kiss-saku-kiss: lo siento...pero odio a Sasuke ú.ù pero espero que sigas leyendo mi fic :)

------------------...---------------------------

Sakura se encontraba paseando por las calles de Konoha, buscando algo para distraerse, cuando vio una cabellera rubia muy conocida para ella. Se acercó lentamente para comprobar si estaba en lo cierto. Le vio el rostro al chico y grito:

Sakura: ¡¡¡ERES TU!!! ¡¡¡¡¡lo sabia!!!!!! ¿¿que haces aquí??

Chico: ¿¿eehh??...¡¡eres tu Sakurita!! ¡¡cuanto tiempo gatita!!

Sakura: ¿¿Y que haces por aqui?? ¿¿Y si te ve algun Anbu??¡¡Es peligroso!! ¡¡Y encima sin ningun camuflaje ni nada!!

Chico: oh, vamos, tranquilizate gatita!! aqui en Konoha no soy considerado un criminal, no corro peligro.

Sakura: oh...estas seguro?-se tranquilizó.

Chico: si, por supuesto. Vamos, te invito a helado!!

Sakura: Vaya, vaya, que generoso te has vuelto...Deidara.

Deidara: oh, dejalo ya!! vamos, ¿donde hay una heladeria por aqui, gatita? un...

Sakura: jaja...ven, sigueme!

Y asi pasaron la mañana, hablando sobre cosas triviales y comiendo helado, hasta que llegó la hora.

Sakura: oh, no!! ¿¿ya es esta hora?? ¡¡Tengo que irme ya!! ¡¡lo siento!! ¡¡nos vemos!!!- salió corriendo

Deidara: ¡¡adiós!!...que rapidez...sigue siendo una gatita...un...

En el despacho de Tsunade:

Tsunade: Bien, veo que estan todos aqui. ''vaya, pero si incluso está el Uchiha...'' Shizune!!

Shizune: H-hai, Tsunade-sama!! bien, las finales del DDR funcionarán segun la puntuación, demo las finales de SingStar cambiarán. Hemos comprobado que alguien hizo trampas-Kiba se encogió en su sitio- Asi que cada uno cantará una canción solo y los juezes harán votaciones.

Naruto: ¿¿Los juezes??

Shizune: Hai. Ahora deben estar por llegar...

Se oyó un gran 'POOFF!!!' en la sala y de entre una nube de humo aparecieron Kakashi, Iruka y Kurenai.

Rock Lee: ¿¿Por qué no esta Gai-sensei también??

Tsunade: Para evitar favoritismos.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Tsunade: Yo también seré juez, asi que ¡¡esfuerzense al máximo!!

Todos: ¡¡¡¡Hai!!!!

Shizune: Bien, primero los DDR. Por favor, a sus puestos.-todos se colocaron-listos...¡¡¡¡empiezen!!!!

Media hora después...

Sakura: SIII!!!! SISISISIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!! lo sabia!!!! he ganado!!!!- saltaba por el tejado del despacho de la Hokage

Ino: eh, oye frentezotas, que yo también he ganado, eh?

Hinata: y-y-yo ta-tambien...

Sakura: jejeje...

Shizune: bien, es el turno del SingStar...deben elegir si hacerlo por parejas o solos. Las parejas elegidas tambien pueden participar solas. Bien, ahora anotare las parejas y los solos n.n

Tsunade: ehh...Shizune...hay un problema...

Shizune: ¿eh? ¿¿que ocurre Tsunade-sama??- sa acerca a ella.

Tsunade: -le susurra algo al oido a shizune, a lo que ella pone cara de asustada-

Shizune: oh...ho no...¿¿y ahora que vamos a hacer??

Tsunade: tengo una idea...¡¡escucadme todos!!

Shizune: ¿¿que va a hacer, Tsunade-sama??

Tsunade: ¡¡como nos faltan personas que sepan cantar, he decidido que en esta mision participará más gente!!

Sakura: ¿¿mas gente??

Tsuande: ¡¡si!! ¡¡si alguno de vosotros conoce a alguien que sepa cantar, por favor, que intente convencerle de ayudarnos!!

Sakura: ''pobre Tsunade-shishou...esta desesperada o.o''

Tsunade: Los quiero aqui en 2 horas con más gente con talento!!

Todos: Hai...-y se fueron

Sakura: hnnn...''me pregunto si deberia avisarle...no quiero problemas con Tsunade-shishou...demo él es el mejor que conozco...voy a por él!! ojala aun este por ahi...''-penso y empezo a correr hacia la heladeria.

En ese momento un sujeto con el pelo grisáceo y un collar extraño entraba en Konoha.

Sakura llego a la heladeria y busco alrededor. Un poco a lo lejos lo vio. Inconfundible. Una larga melena rubia, un solo ojo visible, azul zafiro, lo que le proporcionaba un rostro bastante atractivo. Dejó de pensar en 'tonterias' y lo alcanzó.

Deidara: ¡Anda! ¿ya vuelves a estar aqui gatita?

Sakura: arf...arf...te buscaba...ah...adonde ibas?

Deidara: estaba buscando un karaoke, jeje...un...

Sakura: jeje...por desgracia, en Konoha solo hay dos karaokes...pero yo venia a ofrecerte un trato!

Deidara: hum...de que se trata, un?

Sakura: concuso de SingStar y DDR para una mision, hacer publicidad a un karaoke.

Deidara: uhh...no se Sakura...tendria que pensarlo...

Sakura: dos millones de ryou...

Deidara: ¡¡¿¿donde hay que firmar??!!

Sakura: sabia que se podia razonar contigo, Deidara xD

Deidara: je, vamos ¿donde es el concurso? un

Sakura: ven, sigueme.

Se fueron hacia la torre de la Hokage andando, no tenian nada de prisa.

Al llegar ya todos estaban esperando.

Sakura: Tsunade-shishou!! he encontrado al mejor!!

Tsunade: quien?? donde??

Sakura: aqui!

Deidara salio de detras de Sakura y todos ahogaron un grito de sorpresa.

Naruto: cuidado Sakura!! detras de ti!!

Sakura: err...Naruto...ya lo se n.nU

Sasuke: pero que?!!-se puso en posición de ataque, como todos los presentes.

Tsunade: Sakura!! te exijo una explicación!! que demonios hace ese aqui??!!

Sakura: Tsunade-shishou!! te prohibo que le hables asi!!

Tsunade: tu no puedes prohibirme nada, Sakura, yo soy tu maestra y te exijo una explicacion!!

Deidara:err...Sa-Sakura...dejalo, yo ya me voy...-le susurro Deidara

Sakura: ni hablar!! yo pienso llevarte a la mision, aunque sea escondido en mi maleta!!

Deidara: o.o eemm...creo que exageras un poco gatita...un...

Naruto, Ino, Sasuke: GATITA??!! Ò.ó

Deidara: whoops...

Naruto: como que gatita?? como le dejas hablarte asi Sakura??!!

Ino: Gatita?? por que te llama asi?? ocurrio algo entre vosotros??!!

Sasuke: Dejad que se explique.

Sakura: uff...bien. Primero, antes que nada, no Ino, no ocurrio nada.-le mando una mirada asesina- bien...alla voy...Deidara y yo-fue interrumpida por unos gritos. Se oían a lo lejos, por lo que debian estar fuera de la habitacion. De repente se abrió la puerta de la oficina con un gran estruendo y entraron Kotetsu y (-------) intentando sostener a un hombre de pelo grisaceo que llevaba una camisa gris oscuro con mangas de rejilla con el simbolo de un circulo con un triangulo invertido en su interior, unos pantalones negros por la rodilla y un collar extraño con el mismo simbolo que la camisa mientras gritaba.

Chico: ¡¡Me cago en tu &/(·"#!! quereis dejarme en paz de una vez joder??!!-gritaba mientras Kotetsu lo obligaba a sentarse en el suelo, con las manos atadas a su espalda- ¡¡ya os he dicho que no lo soy, $·#€!!!! ¡¡¡¡Jashin-sama os castigará!!!!!!

Sakura: ¡¡¿¿HIDAN??!!!

Deidara: vaya...asi que tu tambien viniste...un...

Hidan: ¿¿q-que?? ¿¿Sakura??? v-vaya...¡¡no esperaba encontrarte aqui gatita!! ¿Deidara? ¿¿que haces aqui??

Deidara: nah, una visita a la gatita...

Hidan: jeje...err...Sakura...?

Sakura: Hidan!! -se arrodilló ante él- ¿¿estas bien?? ¿¿te han hecho algo?? ¿¿estas herido??-se levantó- ¡¡¿¿por que demonios lo habeis detenido??!! ¡¡¡él no es un criminal aqui en Konoha!!!

Hidan: eeh...Sakura...estoy bien...

Sakura: ¿seguro?-volvió a arrodillarse

Tsunade: ejem! siento interrumpir...pero...QUIERO UNA EXPLICACIÓN ¡¡¡¡¡¡AHORA!!!!!!!!

Sakura: creo que es mi turno de hablar...-desató a Hidan, quien se incorporó al lado de Sakura junto a Deidara- bien...todo empezó cuando yo tenia unos seis años...estaba llorando porque unos niños se habian burlado de mi y me habian llamado frentezota...

Ino: si, recuerdo ese dia. Fue cuando nos conocimos.

Sakura: no. Eso fue mas adelante, unos meses antes de conocerte...yo no estaba en el parque de Konoha, me habia escapado y estaba escondida en el bosque.

**//FlashBack//**

Sakura: sniff...es-espero que no me en-encuentren a-aqui...sniff...- de pronto escuchó un ruido entre unos arbustos- ''oh no!! me han encontrado??'' q-quien anda a-ahi??

De entre los arbustos salió un chico. Era rubio y llevaba el cabello por arriba de la cintura y atado con una cinta baja (estilo Neji xD) tenia los ojos azules zafiro, aunque uno quedara oculto por un largo mechón de pelo. Vestía una especie de kimono de entrenamiento azul grisáceo y estaba lleno de arañazos y golpes y parecía estar realmente cansado.

Sakura: q-q-quien e-eres?? t-tu tambien vienes a-a burlarte de mi?? sniff

Chico: y-y-yo...yo...yo n-no...-cayó al suelo desmayado.

unos minutos despues...

Chico: ah...-despertando- d-donde estoy??- noto que su cabeza estaba recostada sobre algo suave, blandito y calido, asi que miró hacia arriba y vio a Sakura sonriendole timidamente.

Sakura: hola...como te sientes?

Chico: ah!! q-quien eres tu??-pregunto sobresaltado reincorporandose.

Sakura: yo me llamo Sakura, Sakura Haruno, y tu?

Chico: y-yo soy...yo soy Deidara...pero...-se miró los brazos y vió que los tenia vendados y con hierbas medicinales- t-tu...tu me has ayudado?

Sakura: si...bueno...he echo lo que he podido...no tenia muchas vendas por aqui...y...

Deidara: vendas?- se fijó en Sakura y vió que las mangas de su jersey estaban rasgadas y que, curiosamente, era del mismo color que algunas de sus vendas- tu...no tenias por que hacerlo...

Sakura: oh...pero debia ayudarte...estabas herido...

Deidara: arigatou...-le sonrió a Sakura- demo...que hacias tu aqui, en el bosque??

Sakura: ah...y-yo...yo no...yo solo...sniff -empezó a llorar otra vez

Deidara: que ocurre?? he dicho algo malo??

Sakura: n-no...sniff...es...es solo que...u-unos niños me...me estaban persiguiendo...y...y-yo...me escondí aqui...

Deidara: por que te perseguian?? hiciste algo malo??

Sakura: n-no...sniff...solo...es mi frente...buaaa!!!- se abrazó a Deidara

Deidara: que? que le ocurre a tu frente??

Sakura: buaa!! no lo ves?? es enorme!!! todos se burlan de mi!!- escondió su cara en el pecho de Deidara.

Deidara: que?! no es enorme!! no tienen ningun derecho a burlarse de ti!! ven, voy a hablar con esos niños!!!-sakura levantó el rostro y lo miró a los ojos con los ojos llorosos.

Sakura: de verdad?? tu no te vas a burlar de mi?

Deidara: por supuesto que no!! vamos, levantate- le dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. Sakura le tomó la mano y miró arriba hacia su rostro con agradecimiento, puesto que él era mayor que ella y, por tanto, más alto.

Sakura: ah!!-se soltó de la mano de él- que es eso?? hay algo en tu mano!! es humedo...y se mueve!!

Deidara: oh...n-no...-de repente su rostro se volvió triste. Levanto la mano lentamente, mostrando una bocaa sonriente en la palma de esta- s-solo...esto...no es nada...no es peligroso...

Sakura: wow!! -se acercó con curiosidad a Deidara-que divertido!! puedes comer con esta boca?

Deidara: pues...la verdad, nunca lo he intentado...pero...no te da miedo??

Sakura: deberia? tu has dicho que no era peligroso...

Deidara:ya...pero...y-yo...soy un monstruo...

Sakura: que?? por que??

Deidara: es que no lo ves? no es normal tener bocas en las manos...

Sakura: puede...pero eso no te convierte en un monstruo!! eso te convierte en una persona muy especial.-le dijo sonriendole dulcemente- los verdaderos monstruos son malos y matan gente inocente...

Deidara: ...gracias...pero vamos!! tenemos que hacerles una visita a esos niños!!

continuara!!!!!!!

XD oh Jashin-sama!!!!! que largo!! xD


End file.
